Naruto the Xover shinobi
by abo556
Summary: They say those who don't under stand history are doomed to repeat it... I say those who use history are destined to make it. I do not own Naruto nor do I own any cross element you see here
1. New Chapte one

One word

One word was all Minato Namikaze a.k.a the fourth Hokage could think about as he fell towards his final resting place.

That word was not even a word but instead a name and that name was Naruto.

As he hit the ground near his lovely wife and newborn son he couldn't help but think back on this day, the day he sealed his son's fate as a savior of the ninja world.

Minato woke up early this morning and he couldn't have been happier. He had the job of his dreams, the woman of his dreams, and even was about to be a father.

Yep, days like mornings like this made being a ninja almost bearable.

As he quickly and silently rose to get to the office and not wake up kushina he felt a pang of… something he couldn't quite describe.

Temporarily worried he quickly shook it off as somebody trying to come for his life, after all you don't become a SS ranked shinobi simply because you had a lot of friends in high place.

Chuckling at his little moment of sarcasm he bound out the door and onto the street opting to take the civilian way to work.

"Greeting Hokage-sama" were the words that greeted him as he mingled with the people, his people of Konoha.

Finally reaching his destination the young hokage could not help but look out to the horizon through the window at the top of his tower.

What he saw there not only mystified but kind of worried him as well

For over the horizon was an ominous blood red portal that looked as if a claw was coming out.

Blinking and rubbing his eye he looked again and saw there was nothing there that betrayed that something was there in the first place.

Shaking his head he sat on the chair and began his paperwork.

Suddenly a random chuunin appeared at the foot of his desk in a bowed position.

Lookinhg up th e chuunin spoke "Honorable Fourth Fire Shadow Minato Namikaze, permission to speak freely?"

Minato groaned as he knew this chuunin had an annoying habit of saying people's full name and title.

Regardless he knew this chunnin was a messenger used mainly by his wife to give him a message so he nodded his head and gave the chuunin permission to speak freely.

"Lady Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, has sent me to tell you that she is in labor" the chuunin stopped at the sound of the Hokage cheering for joy. "she also requested that you be there when she delivers Naruto and to remember to set up the seals so that the kyuubi cannot escape." With his job being done he bowed and turned to leave but was instead force up against the wall by a very angry kage.

"My wife is the holder of what and she wanted me to remember to do what!" Shouted Minato

Not that he was shocked that his wife was a jinchuuriki or the fact that he had to help keep the kyuubi at bay. No , these are not reasons he would be upset, it was the fact that a random chuunin knew something that his most trusted Anbu didn't know.

The chuunin looked up at the angry kage and said "oops hehe I forgot that wasn't common knowledge" looking left to right quickly the chuunin then said 'oh my my my look at the time it's time to go" as he said this the air around him began to displace and he began to get sucked in to the black hole. Surprised Minato could only stare at the empty place in front of him. Snapping to his senses he called his Anbu to find him.

Prparing to leave to check on his wife a chuunin pop in.

"Lord Hokage , Kushina –sama has given birth to a healthy baby boy with blond hair and blue eyes she is waiting for you at the hospital"

Without another word the chuunin disappeared and Minato breathes a breath of relief.

Preparing to go and see his wife another chuunin popped in this one looking much more frantic.

"Lord Hokage, pant pant, The kyuubi is at the almost at the Gate" before he fell over out of breath and nearly dead.

Minato quickly summoned a toad to go check on Kushina and Naruto and he jumped out the window to deal with the force of nature.

Flash back end

A old man walked through the devestation that surrounded the place where the kyuubi attacked. Wincing at the brutality of those murdered he continued toward his destination. When arriving there he noticed three bodies, two being perfectly still and one significantly smaller package that was still moving.

Old as he may be the old man was still a shinobi at heart and noticed the wriggling of the small package. Rushing towards the only sign of life in a ten mile area, the old man gasped at what he saw. The two larger packages where none other than his successor Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. In between them he saw a wriggling baby with three letters tucked in his blanket. Picking up the baby and a letter with his name on it the old man could only say one word…. Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it is abo 556 and I have two things I want to talk about.**

**How come this story gets almost no love? This has been up longer than Ninja vs. Bender and my other story is getting almost 50x the reads and views… Any tips on how to fix this would be greatly appreciated.**

**Any tips on how to improve this story would be greatly appreciated… Hopefully this next chapter has something that makes it unique amongst all the other crossover stories**

**With no further delay I give you chapter two of Naruto the X over shinobi**

Sarutobi could not believe his morning so far, not only had he finished his paperwork but he got letters from two of his wayward students saying that they will be coming to the village … permanently. Sighing in the rare moment of freedom Sarutobi could not help and think about the attack three years ago and how he retook the position in the first place.

Flashback

Walking through desolated area where the kyuubi attacked looking for his successor or a small baby, Sarutobi could not help but grimace at some of the mangled bodies that littered the ground. Shaking his head of superfluous thought he continued his trek. After five minutes of searching he found the first signs of life within the battle zone. Rushing at speeds only a kage or desperate parent would know he reached the package and breathe a sigh of relief, the sealing had been a success and the kyuubi could never again harm the village of Konoha.

End Flashback

""Yes, it has been a most peaceful three years"" though Sarutobi with a smile, and indeed it had been. While the initial news of Naruto being the holder of the kyuubi was met with almost immediate hatred and calls for death; which resulted in Sarutobi creating a decree that mentioning the kyuubi would result in the most painful death he could imagine. There was a silver lining in this cloud as two of the most unexpected families looked to naruto as a hero. The two families were the merchant family the Harunos and the Uchiha family, the matriarchs of the family had been adamant almost obsessed with getting their children to be friends with Naruto. Needless to say they succeeded and now Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki are the best of friends, in fact their mother just pick Naruto up and he was at the park now. Yes things were looking up for Konoha at least until Sarutobi felt the ground shake. Rushing to look out the window of the Hokage tower Sarutobi could not believe what he was seeing. Three gigantic figures stood looming over the gates of Konoha all looking directly at the park. Sarutobi quickly jumps out the window muttering about "first giant digital dragons, then the kyuubi, and now this, I am way too old for this."

The park was in chaos as there were parents and children running around as if trying to escape the beasts. Ninja had appeared and began given everything they had in order to protect their homes. Though it should be mentioned that in the midst of the chaos three kids stay still watching the beast with intrigue and awe. Those three kids where none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Never let it be said that ninja are not observant and able to read people, because as soon as Sarutobi had arrived he noticed that these three beast had not broken so much as one tree even in retaliation to his ninja attacks. Instead they looked as if they were entranced by the three kids staring back with no fear in their eyes. Sarutobi gut told him that something major was about to happen so with a bit of reluctance he halted all his ninja attacks and watch awestruck with the rest of the crowd as the ninja world was flipped upside down.

From the kids point of view

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was playing ninja hide and seek when a loud scream scared them and made them stop. Looking around for the source of the scream they saw three of the biggest creatures that they have ever saw. "Whoa" breathe all three kids at the same time as they took in the sight before them. They stared at a blue woman whose eyes where completely white. Her hair was in a strange looping type thing and she very tall even though she had a real sense of beauty about her. Next to her, stood a giant golden ape, nothing really distinguished it except the white armor that covered the creature's chest. Floating next to the great ape, was a quadruped like creature. Its fur was all white and it had a giant wheel pin to its back.

General P.o.v

Time seemed to stand still as the creature continued looking at the three children. Suddenly the woman lowered her hand down to the children. With the ape following her lead the giant floating goat thing simply made a platform and lowered it to the ground. The children looked at each other before nodding as if agreeing to go talk to the giant creatures, which they were. Slowly Sakura mad her way to the woman's hand while Naruto went to the golden apes and Sasuke went to the floating platform. As the children were raise to eye level of the creature the hokage was thinking about ways to get there, save them, and hopefully destroy the monsters. As it turns out the hokage plan would be for naught as the giant woman glowed a bright blue before disappearing in inside Sakura's body. The golden ape glowed white before disappearing inside Naruto's body. And the giant floating goat turned red and was absorbed into Sasuke's body.

Sarutobi would have watched in astonishment but the children slowly falling out of the air cause him to react. Ordering his Anbu to catch the children before they hit the ground and then take them to his office, he turned and address the parents of said children and said "we have much to discuss." Turning around he puffed out of existence and into the office where the three sleeping children laid. Sighing he grabbed his special orange book and waited for the parents. It really was days like this he missed his retirement.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke groaned as they stood up and took in their surroundings. They could have sworn that they were at the park only a couple of seconds of go; so how did they end up here? The kids stared in wonder at the giant field of flowers that they were now occupying. The field had five trees placed in the center though not much else of notability. The three children walked towards the middle of the the field when suddenly they heard a voice. "Hey korra, Gohan, Arceus , the kids are here" the voice came from a man who was about 6'1 had thick hair that spike out from all directions and wore an all-orange jumpsuit on with dark blue or black boot with red trim at the top.

From behind four of the trees a woman a child and the goat like creature from before showed themselves. "Hi, I'm Son Goku and this is my son Gohan the lady in the blue is avatar Korra and the goat thing is Arceus the God of Pokemon. After introducing himself, Sakura, and Sasuke; Naruto ask "Excuse me but who are you, where did you come from, and why are we here with you?" The God of Pokemon decided he had been quiet enough so in a deep baritone voice he explained. " Do you remember the giant ape, giant blue lady , and the giant goat like creature?" Receiving three nods he continued, "Well those creatures are us in our human forms… except me of course." Arceus paused a moment to let the information sink in. quickly Sakura put it all the together but still had one question. "Ano, if you're the goat thing, then im guessing Korra was the blue lady and Goku and Gohan was the giant Ape?" Korra apoke next. "Your almost right Sakura, but only Goku was the giant ape you saw earlier while gohan was" she paused for a moment unsure if she should continue. "the kyuubi" came a voice from the fifth tree, "gohan was the kyuubi". The figure walked from behind the tree and the three young kids jaw dropped, because standing in front of them was the legendary hero The fourth Hokage. Turning from the kids he spoke to the other occupants saying that "Let me speak to them, it might be easier for them to get it from me." The creatures nodded and he turned back and spoke to the kids, "ok where should I begin."

Deciding the beginning was best he took a deep breath and dived right in, "Ok, basically hear is how it goes… I am Naruto father and the one who sealed the kyuubi into him." Making sure he still had their attention he continued, "Right now you are in the combined spaces of your mind and those creatures behind me are now fused with you" he was about to continue but a hand from Sasuke interrupted. "so are you saying that those creature are sealed into each one of us like the kyuubi is in Naruto?" The fourth chuckled before saying " Close but not quite, you see each of them has agreed to fuse with each of you. Granting you all of their power and knowledge and after this Naruto will no longer hold the kyuubi." Taking their Silence as a cue for him to continue he said" each of you will fuse with one of the creatures behind me and I'll let them take you to your own mindscape so that they can explain everything to you." As he spoke Goku, Gohan , Korra and Arceus approached the three kids and said "ok lets go." Sakura followed Korra to what looked like a portal underneath a cherry blossom tree, while naruto followed Goku, Gohan and the fourth to what looked like a giant whirlpool, Sasuke jumped on a platform and followed Arcues up into a giant thundercloud that had appeared.

With Sakura and Korra

Sakura followed Korra to a field much like the one they had just left but instead of five trees there was only one. Motioning for Sakura to come and sit down Korra began to speak "okay, since I have a lot of things to discuss I want you to be quiet until the end; got it?" Seeing Sakura nod she begins. "ok my name is Korra, and I am the Avatar. Since I know that the elemental nations are different from what I know I won't bother saying where I come from. So lets start with the basics, I am the avatar, the avatar is someone who can control all the affinities of nature earth, water, fire, and air. The avatar is also the connection to the spiritual world meaning that we have to keep the peace between people and spirits." Seeing the confused look on the three year old face she allowed the girl to ask questions. "Umm, I noticed you said as the avatar we, does that mean I will be an avatar as well?" Korra nodded with a smile and said "yes, when we fuse together you will absorb all my powers and become the avatar for this world" Sakura couldn't believe it someone was offering her power over the elements themselves it was amazing. Sheepishly she raised her hand and said "um Korra can you demonstrate how we control the elements?" Korra nodded befor taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. When her eyes reopened the wher glowing all white like the giant blue lady. Suddenly a column of water rose up from underneath korra lifting her off the ground. Suddenly she started to spend and moving her hands, sakuar felt a wave of wind rush by her, saw a blast of fire emit from korra hands, and even saw rocks flying by her head. Sakura could not believe it somebody was going to give her all this power, she would be the best ninja ever. Seeing the awe in the young girl eyes, orra decided to tell her straight."It takes a iot of practice befor you can do what I just did matter of fact you can only start of on one element you have to learn the rest as you go along. Do you understand? Sakura nodded vigourously she couldn't wait to get her training done. Seeing the girls enthusiasm Korra decided to stop stalling for time and cleared her throat. "Sakura before we begin training I want you to meet the Light Spirit Raava" As soon as Korra spoke a giant white kite like spirit flowed out of Korra. " Greetings young one, I am the light spirit responsible for the avatar powers myname is Raava. Sakura bowed to the spirit and smiled, Raava decided to not waste any time and cut to the chase. "sakura I am going to bond with you and figure out you base element is this ok?' Sakura nodded eager t get started. With that Raava flew directly towards Sakura's vhest and Sakura eyes turned white and her mouth glowed white as well. A few second passed and Raava flew ourt of Sjkura saying that her base element was earth. Korra nodded as if it was no big surprise she then opened her moth and said due to the impact of today I will teach you basic earth manipulation. Sakur cheered but quickly schooled her face to ask one more question. "umm one more question, can you grant Naruto and Sasuke control over their element as well? Raava and Korra looke at each other and nodded. Sakura cheered at how powerful her Naruto, and Sasuke will be.

With Sasuke and Arceus

Arceus quickly told Sasuke to sit down and ask for his full attention and to hold all questions until he was finished. Sasuke nodded slightly put off by the immortal beings rude temperament but he conceded anyway and sat down quickly and quietly. Seeing he had the boys full attention he spoke " I am Arceus the lord and the ruler of creatures called pokemon." Pausing for a moment Arcueus closed his eyes and concentrated till a red beamshot from his temple and hit the ground in front of Sasuke. The beam quickly transformed into an orange lizard like creature with a flame on its tale. "Charmander" the creatue said. "This is a pokemon his name is charmander and he will be your partner. Now this particular pokemon is a fire type meaning h can perform fire type moves the best, his weakness is water and ground type moves. Now are there any questions?" Sasuke raised his hand, seeing Arceus nod he spoke' "Arceus will this be the only type of pokemon I can summon?" "No, there are hundreds of pokemon out there and you will be able to summon all of them in due time" seeing Sasuke still raised hand he nodded so the boy can speak. "Areceus can Naruto and Sakura have a pokemon to?" After some deliberation Arceus obliged and Sasuke could not keep the smirk off his face at the thought of how powerful him and his friends are gonna be.

With Naruto Goku, and Gohan

"So, what am I going to learn from you" Naruto asked impatiently. Goku laughed a little and said well you will absorb all Gohans power as well as mine and you will be able to transform into the ape you saw earlier at will" Naruto smiled at the possibilities before raising his handthough not waiting for acknowledgement he ask "hey, if you said saiyans can only turn into monkeys how did gohan become a powerful fox demon?" Goku look like he was thinking hard and said "well Naruto,…" and he began to tell Naruto the story about Badidi the evil wizard and how he cast a spell that caused everyone to turn into the animal they were most connected with with the number of tells showing their potential. In awe with the story Naruto didn't say anything else until they got back to the combined mindscape.

At the combined mindscape

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all returned to their shared mindscape each thinking over what they learned from their new partners. Sakura received a connection with the spirit world and the basics of earthbending as Korra had called it. Sasuke received encyclopedic knowledge of any and all pokemon and aslo learned that he can only summon pokemon levels 1-10 as of now, 11- 20 as a genin, 21-30 as a chuunin, and 30-100 as a jounin. He learned that charmander is his starting pokemon starting and he will be able to stay in the world with him. Naruto learned how use chi and fly. Each of the kids where indeed smiling at the thought of their new found power. Seeing as there was nothing left Naruot and Sasuke were about to walk to the exit door only to hear Sakura calling them to come back. Turning back to Korra she spoke "remember you said you will unlock their element along with the basics of it?" Korra thought before saying "oh ye right" and then her eyes turned a bright white as Raava began to materialize outside of her body and flew toward Sasuke and Naruto. The light spirit touched each of their forehead and then said "Naruto your air bending has been unlocked, and Sasuke your fire bending has been unlocked." Each of the boys smile and thanked Raava, Sakuar, and Korra for the gift. Receiving Sakura gift Sasuke remembered his own request for each of his friends to get a pokemon. When Sasuke looked at him Rceus nodded and will two beams of light toward Naruto and and Sakura. The beam next to sakura turned into a blue turtle that was standing on it hind legs, its shell was a dark brown color while it's under belly was really tan. "Squirte" the turtle shouted while hugging Sakura legs. The beam next to naruto turned into a humanoid creature with purple shoes and matching pants the rest of its body is purple with its deep hazel eyes. "Tyrogue" the creature cried out with a shout. After bowing to the God pokemon and thanking Sasuke. Goku walked up to Sasuke and Sakura and touched both of their heads whne he removed them he said "you can thank Naruto because you both can fly." Sakura hugged Naruto while Sasuke verbally gave his appreciation. Seeing as the gifts are now given out Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto followed by Charmander, Squirtle and Tyrogue walked towards the exit door and into the blackness.

In the hokage office

Sarutobi was absolutely bored, he had put away his orange book when the kid's parents had arrived and it had been at least ten minutes of complete silence and stillness. Finally the kids started to stir as signs of life began to appear in the kids. But suddenly three red beams came from behind the kids. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and said "well, this should be interesting."


	4. Author note

Hey everybody this is your new favorite author abo556 and i m here to express three very important thing.

1. I do not own Naruto nor any other elements that may have been used in my story... SERIOUSLY I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

2. Reviews are like the blood that keeps the story going... I am not a perfect author so therefore I need ideas and criticism to improve even if it is just to say "dude this story suck"

and all criticism will be used to help me improve the quality of the story so I kindly ask that you explain any grievances and/or compliments you have given... Thanks in advance


End file.
